<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【LAL/校园AU】春衫三叠 by suliwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138516">【LAL/校园AU】春衫三叠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu'>suliwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LAL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Table Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大学生lal，清水无差，8000字完结。一件旧春衫，离别才裁断。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ma Long/Zhang Jike, ma long - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LAL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【LAL/校园AU】春衫三叠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>春衫之一<br/>
1.<br/>
张继科和马龙，很年轻的时候，很有些故事。<br/>
2.<br/>
张继科刚上大学的时候，脑袋一热被推销理发店套餐的学长骗去把他那一头半长的“秀发”剃了个光头。<br/>
孩子天真的不得了。他上大学的时候年纪也不是很大，甚至是比别人都小那么一点，个子却蹿了不少——当然也没有比别人高很多，只不过不显得瘦弱而已。光头就罢了，军训十几天，倒日日晴天，把个清秀的孩子，活生生晒成一颗卤蛋的模样。<br/>
军训完了，寝室一群男生晾鸡儿的时候，四个崽子评选谁晒的最黑，统统手指张继科，包括张继科自己。张继科不以为意，反而越挫越勇，变本加厉，不仅不以之为戒，更是套上了自己衣柜里珍藏的各种荧光绿荧光黄荧光橘子荧光粉，把自己收拾的干干净净的。这使得他在人群中更加瞩目——一个黑色的干干净净的卤蛋，穿着一套靓丽青春的荧光色，气质干净利落，走在大街上，倒还是.....有点好看的。<br/>
张继科就这么一路走，一点不回头看旁人眼光地走，走在课堂里，走在球场上，走在大道中央，走进了学生会的见面会。<br/>
3.<br/>
然后他认识了马龙。<br/>
4.<br/>
张继科小的时候，他妈因为他是龙年生的，所以总喜欢叫他龙龙，龙儿，他有一段时间不是很喜欢听，不过那是他很小的时候了。很小的时候，张继科长得很俊秀，很精致，很讨人喜欢，所以借着他妈的东风，阿姨大婶小姐姐们都叫他小龙女。<br/>
他出于一个铁血男儿的本能，无比排斥这个称呼。<br/>
而后慢慢地没人再在乎他的长相了。学生时代，尤其到十二年寒窗苦读的后期，学生们削尖了头要往前顶，考第二的恨不得能从前面人脑壳里穿出来给对方一个血淋淋的盖伦大招。在那个时候，张继科就不是很排斥龙这个外号了。人中龙凤，谁不愿意当，谁不愿意做？尤其是张继科，他是个血性的男孩子。他从小都不愿意认输。爬树要爬最高，衣服要洗最干净，跑步要跑最快，裤子要提最高。所以人也要做最好。<br/>
所以他渐渐接受了这个“龙龙”的小名，虽然说比起龙，他更喜欢狼——但是在无从选择的情况下，这些不是很紧要的小事，就let it go 吧。张继科向来十分淡薄，在这个方面。其实也不知道是好还是不好。淡薄了情感和喜好，反而把精神和思想武装到滴水不漏——我们俗称，这个人很“独”。<br/>
独在字典里有多少意思？从犬从蜀，不过是一条关在带格栅的犬舍里的狗，旁人近不得，爱人近不得，自己又远不得。<br/>
5.<br/>
学生会部门第一次见面会，先是各路学长学姐上去装了个犊子，做了几个草台班子的红脸白脸。张继科在下面玩手机码字，不去听他们所谓“作威作福”的讲话。<br/>
但是一一上去介绍自己这种尴尬的事情，是躲不过的。张继科想了想，还是没有介绍自己从中学带来的外号，匆匆在黑板写了张继科三个字，就下去了，低下头去，继续看着手机。等到后面的人上去了，一张口，声音有些软，微微放沉了一些，“我叫马龙。”<br/>
龙——张继科冷不丁的抬起头，看见一个穿格子衬衫的男孩子，白白净净。中等身材，稍有些矮，眼睛微微眯着看着下面。男孩子脖子上挎着相机，边幅稍有些不修，脸儿也有些圆。他就那么一团和气地看着下面的人，包括张继科。<br/>
哦，对，这就是马龙了。<br/>
春衫之二<br/>
1.<br/>
张继科和马龙，他俩有段特别好的时候。<br/>
2.<br/>
那时候大家都知道张继科以前有小龙人的外号了，所以这些人也会call张继科龙人，小龙女儿，等等。唯独马龙，固执地喊，“张继科”，或者，“继科儿”。张继科浑然不在意，一挥手万事皆空。他和马龙也没有什么接触的机会——除了一次，他想写一篇报道，要用到夜景。约来约去，部门只有马龙应那个美国时间陪他晚上八九点去拍湖边的景。<br/>
所以就张继科马龙两个人去了。见面的时候张继科也没有什么话可以跟马龙说，只是含混打了个招呼，俩人就开始绕着人工湖取景。张继科指点了几个取景之后才发现，马龙的姿势一直都是避着湖内侧的。他随口问了一句，马龙从镜头后面抬起月亮似的脸儿，笑一下。<br/>
“继科儿，”他说，“不好意思啊，我有点晕水。”<br/>
3.<br/>
报道做完了，年也要过了，学生会该去聚会了。<br/>
大学时候一帮人聚在一起，标配吃饭唱歌打桌游，这个地方也不例外。张继科大一的时候还是喜欢荧光色，变本加厉地喜欢，荧光色配运动装，自己还觉得自己很潮，说的就是他本人了，于是乎，他把这一身荧光色又穿去了学生会的聚会。妹子们指着他开玩笑，“一只巨号荧光笔吧！”他跟着一起乐，稚拙地像村口二狗子一样，哈哈哈，笑出一口好看的白牙。<br/>
张继科沉的时候是真的沉，软的时候是真的软。玩狼人杀的时候，他还在笑，所以第一局被票死的就是他。“凭什么啊！”有小妹子给张继科打抱不平，偷看一眼张继科，脸儿红一下，“人家就笑一笑！”张继科摆摆手，示意算了。<br/>
他不是很在乎玩游戏，但是他在乎什么呢？也不得而知。大学以来，有多少个人说过他脾气孤直，张继科已经数不清了。但是他并不觉得怎么样，或者说：他不觉得这是问题。他大多数的时候都是沉默的，但是一旦爆发——一次部里有人私自改动删除挪用了他的文稿，他什么都没说，只是冷冷地甩出来初稿，一句话，“我的东西，谢谢。”<br/>
所以，就用游戏里眷夫人说的一句话，“我们这种人很好懂，”她面如芙蓉秋月，“你终究不是我们这类人。”<br/>
到了第二局，张继科不笑了。但是他有个小毛病，喜欢哼歌。张继科的声音不难听，甚至说是好听，所以大家也没有一个人管他这样，反而半开玩笑一般喊他是局外强神歌唱家，张继科欣然受了，继续哼着小调。天亮了，死者右侧顺时针发言，第一就是马龙。<br/>
马龙清清嗓子，一副义正词严的样子——马龙有时很老干部，做事一板一眼。所以大家都不怀疑他要开始分析场上局面了，直到他说出本局第一句发言，“我只有一个问题，”他看向张继科，“刚才歌唱家唱的是什么歌，三号玩家想知道歌名。”<br/>
他只看向张继科。<br/>
4.<br/>
很多细节，是一枝春风词笔写不出来的，正如情好日密，正如无端猜忌。结局是张继科有了马龙这个朋友，却最后和学生会闹翻了。那个时候是他人生最低谷的时候。他的考试也很不理想，学生会又有那一等小“官僚”偏要坑他。<br/>
张继科心里突然很冷，而后他点开了马龙的对话框，而后那又是多少个日夜，马龙从帮他出谋划策，到开始和他聊人生哲学；从谈摄影和文学，到谈论今晚想吃什么。张继科的嗓子不差，所以他去参加了什么校园歌手大赛。他觉得这件事该跟马龙说一声，所以他就说了。<br/>
“继科儿啊，”马龙的语音秒速回复，“我一会要开会，对不住。”<br/>
好吧好吧，张继科放下了手机，想了一下，继续收拾自己。没有谁来看他都要上台的。<br/>
但是张继科还是低估了他，不，低估了马龙。“我来啦。”那个气喘吁吁的男孩子，脖子里揣着相机，“继科儿，我来啦，我迟到了吗。”<br/>
5.<br/>
后来很多年，在突然孤独的时候，张继科都会想起那个夜晚，急匆匆冲向他面前，那个问他自己有没有迟到的人。<br/>
可能，还是没有恰好到。<br/>
春衫之三<br/>
1.<br/>
那是他们两个失去了联系的某一天。<br/>
2.<br/>
张继科自己也不知道发生了什么。他们好像就突然在人海中失散了——明明曾经分享过那么多的阳光春光陈光，扛过那么多渡不过的苦楚痛楚酸楚。但是还是有那么一天，张继科发现，他和马龙，没有什么话可以说了。<br/>
张继科有的时候，心里有一点模糊的影子。马龙很好，很白，很.....他不知道继续往哪里想。但是他看了一眼自己，又不像有那样的想法。他们两个时常会和对方开玩笑，互相打趣，说着喜欢的姑娘究竟是什么样的。<br/>
“我啊，”马龙经常说，“我喜欢那种温柔贤惠的女孩子。”有些话重复多了，就会被人相信了。张继科想想从前那些事儿，然后想了想，又觉得，是他想多了。这种事情，他也不可能和别人倾诉，他没什么可以说这种话明白这些事的朋友，而他想说的人，又对他说不会喜欢这样的他。<br/>
3.<br/>
呵，所以这些人还是小孩子，就觉得自己什么都明白了，实际呢，明白什么。呵。<br/>
4.<br/>
张继科的头发留长了，衣柜里的衣服也跟换血一样换了一衣柜。但是他收拾衣柜的时候，还是收出来了一套当年的衣服。荧光色，绿的发亮。<br/>
快上课了，张继科套上衣服就背着包走上了上课的路。通往教学楼有一个丁字路口，路灯是坏的。张继科脚一错，没有看到飞驰而来的自行车，差些被撞倒在地。<br/>
“你.....“张继科目送着飞驰而过的自行车，刚想骂人，突然噎住了：他看见那个格子衬衫的背影，身材好像中等，怀里好像揣着相机。<br/>
你说这学校大吗？不大。大概一个教室就有两个人叫龙；你说这学校小吗？不小。你想再遇见一个人，都遇不到。张继科目送着飞驰而去的自行车，恍然明白了一个道理：在每个角落里都藏着旧的鬼魂，等着在某个时刻，撞死他这个未亡人。无论他如何自命不凡，只要他曾经有那样的错过和过错，那么他和凡人就没什么两样。<br/>
5.<br/>
回了寝室，张继科脱下那件很久没穿的荧光绿上衫，看着它，想着大一考完试之后，他和一帮当时觉得很好的朋友出来晒太阳。初冬难得的太阳晒在草地上，他就大剌剌地躺在上面，之后旁边有人顺势躺下，静默无言，一起看着碧蓝的天空。他瞥了一眼那随便的人是谁，是马龙。马龙也不看他，只是看着没有云朵的天空，什么都不说。<br/>
然后他也什么都不说。<br/>
他记得曾经马龙跟他说过，“继科儿啊，”他看着对话框飞速从对面的对话框跑出来，“我挺想找一个温柔贤惠的小姑娘的。”<br/>
好啊，所以呢，然后呢，他找到了吗？<br/>
“哎，我问你。”，他问室友。<br/>
“你说。”许昕爆肝着绝地吃鸡，刚捡到一个98k的他现在整个人意气风发，心情大好，“什么问题？”<br/>
张继科突然感觉到喉咙有一些沙。他心有一点快，但是还是一字一字地说，“要是有个人，在你玩狼人杀的时候偏偏要问你哼的歌是什么，在你有比赛的时候他有事，还是要在你上台前一刻来看你一眼，在你差点想揍人的时候拉你出来吃饭......但是又偏偏要跟你说，不喜欢你这个样子的人，你怎么看？“<br/>
“那他妈，”许昕手里还在操纵键盘，下意识地回答，“那谁啊？这么喜欢你？还这么别扭？”<br/>
“喜欢我？”<br/>
“是啊，”许昕稍微偏头看了一眼张继科，接着吃鸡，“这姑娘要真有的话，你赶紧表白去啊，一举拿下，不是美滋滋......“<br/>
突然有什么击中了张继科的内心，像当时那个瞬间一样。他也不知道，他是在可惜这一件泛黄的春衫，还是那一日泛黄的太阳，或者是曾经有个人泛黄的脸庞，对他说着泛黄的话。<br/>
6.<br/>
所以当时，那不被人明白懂得晓得说出的，大约便是爱情了。<br/>
-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>